The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Impatiens plant botanically known as Impatiens walleriana and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balfiespor’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands during April 2005. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Impatiens cultivars with fully double-type flowers, attractive flower and foliage coloration, and a freely branching, compact growth habit.
The new Impatiens cultivar is the result of cross-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is Accent Violet Star, not patented, characterized by its single-type, violet and white bicolored flowers, dark green-colored foliage, and vigorous, prostrate growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Impatiens walleriana breeding selection designated 3286-2-2-2, not patented, characterized by its semi-double, orange and white bicolored flowers, dark green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, compact-mounded growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during May 2006 in a controlled environment at Rijsenhout, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since May 2006 at Rijsenhout, The Netherlands has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.